bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Takehiko Ohayashi
Takehiko Ohayashi (小林貴大'' Small Forest Bamboo Prince'') a member of the Ohayashi Clan, one of the four great noble families, he is the Captain of the 3rd Division. He is somewhat odd compared to the other Captains in that he has several eccentricities and isn't always mentally present, having a tendency to daydream and simply zone out. Appearance Takehiko is a tall and slender man who looks somewhat malnourished and emaciated. He is in possession of very dark blue shoulder length hair with side swept bangs that cover part of the right side of his face and matching deep set blue eyes. He wears a standard Shihaksho, though his has slightly overlong sleeves with a pair of white gloves. He wears his Captain's Haori as normal, however also wears a large blue scarf wound around his neck over the haori. Personality Powers and Abilities Great Spiritual Energy: Zanpakuto Doku Kohitsuji '(毒子羊 ''Poisoned Lamb) is Takehiko's zanpakuto. Sealed it resembles a worn down katana, with a fragile looking blade, and a triangular bronze tsuba with brown hilt wrappings. Instead of sheathing the blade he uses Kido to summon it to him. '''Shikai: Released with the command "Poison the Well" Doku Kohitsuji's blade warps and transforms into a sickly green sickle. : Shikai Special Ability: Every few seconds Doku Kohitsuji envenomates itself with a new poison, replacing the one currently in the blade. It injects this poison into anything it cuts. *'Miasma:' Doku Kohitsuji can release a potent miasma from its blade that effects everyone but Takehiko and those he recognizes as his allies. It is able to literally dissolve weaker Hollows, and cause serious harm to Gillian Class Menos as well, however producing it seems to wear on Takehiko, and he has stated Doku Kohitsuji uses his own bodily chemicals to produce the toxin instead of creating it itself. Bankai: Chishi Dokuso (致死毒素 Deadly Toxin) upon the release of Chishi Dokuso, Takehiko holds his Zanpkauto over his head, with the tip pointed at his mouth, as it dissolved into a green liquid which pours into his mouth. While using Bankai Takehiko's eyes turn from their normal blue into a dull green. : Bankai Special Ability: Chishi Dokuso turns Takehiko himself into a poison factory of sorts. He is able to secrete every poison known to man from his body to wield in battle, as well as combine the various poisons to create new ones with unique affects. *'Healing Poison:' By combining several poisons Takehiko is actually able to create a poison that heals those it afflicts. The process of the healing is said to be very painful and discomforting, however it is shown to be able to heal its "victim" to full health. *'Enhanced Miasma:' In Bankai Chishi Dokuso's miasma is incredibly potent and thick, and is released from Takehiko's own body through his pores. It is able to dissolve Adjucas Class Menos to nothing in a matter of moments, and poses a threat to even Vasto Lordes. Due to the increase in stamina Bankai offers, Takehiko can utilize this Miasma easier than his Shikai's. *'''Weapon Creation: '''Takehiko secretes poison from his body and solidifies it with his spiritual energy into a any weapon he chooses, though he usually goes for a copy of his Shikai. Trivia *Doku Kohitsuji's as a whole is based on the battle tactic known as "Poisoning the Well". The tactic involves poisoning the enemies food and water supplied, thus its name meaning "Poisoned Lamb" and its release command actually being "Poison the Well". Category:Evnyofdeath Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Shinigami Category:Male Category:Under Construction